We Always Were The Better Part Of Me
by Dawulf
Summary: What happens when Sonny is hit by a truck? Kind of a song-fic, based on Def Leppard's "Long, Long Way To Go". Written in Chad's POV. Please read and review! I own nothing!


_You held my hand and then you slipped away_

_And I may never see your face again_

_So tell me how to fill the emptiness inside_

_Without love, what is life?_

Me and Sonny had been together for a few months now. A few perfect months. How was I to know that today it would possibly all fall apart?

She was getting ready to go to Arcadia, to meet up with the rest of So Random for pizza night. Normally I went with her, but tonight I had an interview with Tween Weekly that I had to go to, to promote the new season of Mackenzie Falls.

I held her hand and walked her towards to the street corner. She always did insist on walking. I gave her a kiss, and told her goodbye, as her hand slowly slid out of my own. We were too caught up in each other to see or hear that truck coming. It happened in slow motion. The sweet smile on her face, fading, as realization hit her. Horror encompassed her beautiful features. I leaped forward, shouting her name, but it was too late. I wasn't fast enough.

Tires squealed, and her poor, delicate body flew a few feet before she hit the pavement. I ran as fast as I could to her, and cradled her carefully in my arms, as the driver rushed over, dialing 911. The cast of So Random came running out from across the street as well at some point in time.

My world had stopped. I had no idea what to do, except cradle her in my arms.

"Sonny, please don't leave me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please stay with me. I'm nothing without you."

I begged, pleaded for her to stay with me. I could hear people shouting our names, but they were muffled, and I couldn't tell who was saying them. I could hear my own heart beating, as Sonny's slow, labored breaths came.

I felt tears slipping down my face. That's right, CDC is not afraid to cry, especially when it comes to his lady.

All I could do was stare at her. She briefly opened her beautiful brown eyes, which were filled with pain. She looked at me and her lip quivered before her eyes rolled back and she blacked out.

"Stay with me, Sonny, please… please stay with me…"

Flashing red and blue lights flooded her features, before they took her. I was vaguely aware of the gurney being rolled over next to us, before they took her from me. Two pairs of arms held me back, as I fought to follow her into that ambulance. I shouted her name one last time, before the doors shut, and I fell to my knees and began to pray.

I prayed that I would see those beautiful eyes again, that smile that lights up the room, her hair shining in the sun as we sat and watched the sun set over the Pacific. I prayed I would hear her laugh again. Hear her voice bagging on Mackenzie Falls, or trying to keep my ego under control even one more time. _Please._

When I stood up, the cast of So Random were still standing there. I wiped the tears from my eyes, as I looked at them.

"It's my fault." Was all I said, before I completely lost it. Chuckle City exchanged glances, before they stepped forward and embraced me in a hug, tears falling from their eyes as well.

_And anyone who knew us both can see  
We always were the better part of me  
I never wanted to be this free  
All this pain, does it go away?_

"It's not your fault, man…" Nico tried to comfort me, as they led me back to their prop house.

Tawni was on the phone with Sonny's mother, telling her what happened, through her own sobbing fits. No one was sobbing as much as I was though.

"Wh-what am I going to do if she doesn't pull through this?" I sobbed.

I know what you're thinking. Chad Dylan Cooper, getting along with _Randoms_? After about a month of dating Sonny, she began the So Random – Mackenzie Falls Toleration Initiative. It took a few rough weeks, and plenty of griping from our costars, but things are smoother now. It's more of a friendly rivalry, but So Random seems to have accepted me more than the others. Like I said, I started regularly attending Pizza Nights with them.

Sonny changed me, for the better. My reputation has evened out – I'm not such a bad boy anymore. The puppy-shoving has been long forgotten, since she made me volunteer at the LA Animal Shelter with her. She has kept my ego in check as well. I don't talk in third person as much any more. Not around her anyway.

What am I going to do if – no, I can't think like that. My heart tightened just at the thought of thinking like that. It can't – it _won't_ happen.

A hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I looked up through my tears at the blonde, who was sobbing as well.

"Chad, I called the hospital. They said she's in critical condition. She's in a coma and has about a 10% chance of making it through the night."

Her words stung my heart even worse. I stared at her, disbelievingly.

"I've got to get to that hospital."

_From memory, there is no hiding place  
Turn on the TV and I see you there  
In every crowd there's always someone with your face  
Everywhere, trying not to care_

I stood up, when the TV suddenly caught my attention.

_"So Random's sweetheart, Sonny Munroe, was hit by a truck this evening in front of Condor Studios. Star of Mackenzie Falls, Sonny's boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper was a witness, having let go of her hand just before the accident happened. Whether or not there was foul play involved, some have their suspicions."_

"What?" I yelped. "H-How can they say that? I love Sonny! I'd never try and kill her." I tried to reason with myself. Tried to find the logic in why they would even think that.

"Don't worry, we know you're telling the truth, Chip." Grady offered, using the cast's nickname for me.

"But…" I shook my head. "I have to get down there." I repeated that line as I walked through the halls.

I try to keep my eyes forward, but I couldn't keep my gaze from shifting to the posters of Sonny and her cast smiling and laughing on the walls. It's as if they were taunting me. My mind screamed out for her, as I shut my eyes, and quickened my pace to my car.

_Then every time I turn around  
And you're nowhere to be found  
I know_

When I reached my car, I looked over to the passenger seat. Sonny should be there. She was always there. Every day since we started dating, I had given her rides to and from work. I was supposed to pick her up from Arcadia after my interview tonight. The thought killed me.

I sped to the hospital, weaving in and out of traffic, faster and faster. I didn't drive, I let my instincts take the wheel. Eventually I made it, safe.

I ran into the hospital, my feet not taking me fast enough. When I reached the front desk, the receptionist recognized me instantly.

"She's in room 203, but you're going to have to wai-"

I didn't let her finish, and ignored her calls when she tried to stop me. No one would stop me.

Finally I reached the room, and I burst through the doors. Her mom was in there, crying and holding her hand.

I rushed over to her. She was bandaged up. Her skin was sickly pale. She had a tube down her throat, and IV's in her arms. Carefully I picked up her other hand, which was too cold. I gently rubbed warmth into it, as I began to sob again.

Whether or not her mom was speaking, I don't know.

"Please Sonny, don't leave me…" I muttered. "It should be me in that hospital bed, not you. I can't… I can't go on without you. Please…"

I began to speak softly,

"_I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew"_

"I can't say goodbye. It's too hard." I began to sob harder as I brought her hand to my lips, and pressed a soft, long kiss on it.

"Sonny, please…" I begged, not moving my lips from her soft hand, as tears ran freely.

As I spoke, I felt a twitch under my lips, in the palms of my own hands. Her hand, once limp and cold in my palms, was now warm, and tightened around my own.

My eyes traveled upwards slowly, and I saw that smile on her face and in her eyes. That smile that I _lived _for.

"Sonny" I whispered her name, my tears falling even faster. She took her delicate, IV-ed hand from mine, and began to wipe away my tears.

"I love you." I told her. "More than anything. Please stay with us now. I can't go on without you."

Though the tube in her throat hindered her speaking ability, the look in her eyes was enough. I wouldn't have to say goodbye tonight.


End file.
